Falling For Peter
by ILoveMyNephew99
Summary: Hayley Mills: My life has never been easy but, I wouldn't have it any other way, I wouldn't be the person I was without it. All the pain and suffering I've been through, needed to happen. Because it lead to one very important event for me, my death. So continue on with me and my very tragic story, as I explain how...I died [Peter/OC] [Felix/OC Friendship]
1. Chapter 1 heart of the truest believer

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"**Hayley," I heard right before I was pulled of the edge of the dock, towards a swirling mist of** **green.**

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I started to run. "Whoa! Slow down girlie," Greg said as he griped the back of my jacket, pulling me back. "Do you see any clock tower's around here? Greg laughed; you're a long way from storybook. You've got nowhere to go."

"Doesn't matter I said shaking my head, my family's been to the enchanted forest before and they can get here again."

"Well where not in the enchanted forest, Tamara said a cocky grin appearing on her face. "This is Neverland."

"Neverland," I asked shocked. "You're here to destroy Neverland?" "Of course we are it's the mother lode of magic. She replied distastefully."

"You can't destroy Neverland, I pleaded.

"It's our job, to cleanse the world of this unholy thing she said sternly."

"How do you know you're not destroying the one good thing in this world, not all magic is bad. There's light in it." I said trying to reason.

"But there's also darkness." She said softer this time. "Stop talking to the kid," Greg signed. We've got to contact the home office. He said while handing her what looked like a walkie talkie.

"An office in the jungle," I grinned sarcastically. "Who works there?"

"Who we work for," Greg said while walking towards me. "Is none of your concern, just know that they take care of us," he said stopping right in front of me.

"Do they, I challenged. Can they tell you how to get home after you destroy magic?"

"We don't ask questions," Greg replied. "We just believe in our cause."

"Greg," Tamara called; "I'm not getting status lite on this thing."

"Did you check the batteries he asked?" While taking the back of the walkie talkie off, He froze as sand started to poor out.

"What the hell," Tamara hissed. "What is this, a toy?"

"Well," I signed. "It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions."

"Let's go," Greg said while shoving me. "Walk! He ordered."

* * *

**Third Persons POV:**

While on the Jolly Roger. Hook stared to slow the ship down.

"Why are we slowing down?" Regina demanded angrily. "In case you didn't know my daughter's life is in danger."

"Oh I know, my hot headed queen." Hook said amused. "My plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up to the widest part of the river. And we sail right through, taken by surprise."

"Oh the irony, Hook said," While laughing.

"What irony? Regina asked."

"I spent more time then I care to remember, trying to leave this place to hunt down Rumpelstiltskin. And now here I am sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor, It's not quite the happy ending I was looking for," Hook replied dryly.

"Greg Mandel said something funny to me. He said I'm a villain and that villains don't get happy endings, you believe that?" Regina asked.

"I hope not.' Hook said dreadfully. "Or we've wasted our lives."

* * *

**Hayley's POV:**

"Are you making s'mores?" I asked watching Greg make a fire.

"No," he said, glaring at me. "I'm making a signal, now help me gather some dry leaves; we need to let the home office know where here."

"What if that's not enough? What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?" Tamara asked doubtfully.

"Don't let the stupid kid get in your head," Greg ordered. "_Screw you ass hat! I yelled in my mind," _

We all turned around as we heard rustling from the trees.

Revealing about six teenage boys, with hoods on, the one in the front had blonde bushy hair and a scar on his face, and in my opinion a little creepy. "Who are you?" Greg demanded.

"Where the home office, Welcome to Neverland," Creepy boy said with a smirk on his face.

"The home office," Tamara said, surprised. "Is a bunch of teenagers?"

"There not teenagers." I stated, "There the lost boys."

"Look at that," creepy boy said impressed.

"Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?" I asked.

"Who said we wanted to destroy magic," creepy boy said, with that twisted smirk still on his face. _Man this guy is creepy, I shivered._

"That was our mission." Greg said.

"So you were told yes. Now the girl hand her over," creepy boy said while reaching out towards me.

"Not until you tell us the plan," Tamara stepped in of me. "For magic, for getting home," Creepy boy grinned. "You're not getting home."

"Then you're not getting the girl." Greg snapped.

creepy boy laughed. "Of course we are."

Then I saw it, a misty black silhouette of a body come down and ripped Greg's shadow right from his body. I stared horrified as Greg fell to the ground dead.

"Run!" Tamara yelled. "_I didn't need to be told twice. "Then I started running like a bat out of hell." "_Get the girl," somebody yelled. "_Crap! I didn't need a bunch of teenage boy chasing me through a jungle."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Hayley's POV:**

"_Great, running for my life, while some psychotic teenagers chase me through a jungle, my life is so much fun." I think sarcastically. "The only people I knew on this island are dead. No need to panic, stay calm your family is coming for you."_

Just then a white hand shot out, covering my mouth and pulling into what felt like a muscular chest. I waited and listened as the lost boys ran by. I sighed with relief when the hand covering my mouth removed itself. I turned around to see a boy around my age standing there, he had brown hair and green eyes, and he's kind of hot. "_Now is not the time, to be checking out boys Hayley," I grumble._

"Pan and is forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island, we must be careful."

"Are you a lost boy?" I asked. "I was, but now there after me to," He said exasperated. "What happened? I asked suspiciously, "no time for questions, we must keep moving," he said pulling me with him, "Come on!"

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Meanwhile, below the deck of the Jolly Roger, Emma was doing pull ups. Preparing herself for what was coming, she stopped when Hook entered. "Oh don't stop on my account,' an amused Hook said, "wouldn't think of it," Emma said while doing another pull up

"What are you doing?" Hook asked," getting ready for a fight," Emma said stopping and turning around to face Hook, "well I've never known you, to have to get ready for a fight, I thought it was a natural state," Hook said playfully. "What do you want Hook?" Emma signed. "To give you something," Hook said holding up a key. "You know Balefire and I, spent quite some time together," Hook said conversationally. "He was always Neal to me," Emma said sadly. "This was his." Hook said walking over and handing Emma a sword. "I didn't realize you where sentimental, Emma said surprised."

"I'm not," Hook said darkly, "I just thought you could use it where we're going," Hook said walking over and handing her a cup, to pour rum in, and to pour him one as well. "Thanks," Emma said quietly. "To Neal," Hook said holding his cup up in a toast. "To Neal," Emma agreed, holding hers up to.

* * *

**Hayley's POV:**

"_Man, it feels like me and mystery boy have been running for hours." "_Can we rest for a minute?" I asked out of breath, he nodded in agreement. "Thanks I said while sitting on a rock. "You're new. Did the shadow take you to?" He asked curiously, "no I was kidnapped by some people who work for Pan."

"I'm sorry, if he sent for you that mean he wants you, and if Pan wants you he will get you," he stated.

"Why does Pan want you?" I asked softly, "pixie dust," he said pulling a vile from under his shirt. "I stole it from him, I thought I could use it to fly away, and go home, but it doesn't work, it's useless," he said sadly.

"_Hmm, He's lying." _"Don't worry my family's coming to get me, and you can come with us." I offered, ignoring my inner thoughts.

"Do you really think you the first person who actually believes that there family is coming for them?" He asks pity shining in his eyes. "My family's different, we always find each other." I smiled

"You better hope they don't," he warned. "Our Pan will rip there shadows into oblivion." "It's going to be ok," I said getting up and walking over to him, and placing my hand on his cheek. I shivered at the contact, his skin was inhumanly cold. "_What on earth made me do that?" _

Shock was written on his face. "Is there somewhere we can hide from the lost boys," I asked. Removing my hand from his cheek, he thought for a moment, "there's a place, where they can't track us, the Echo caves, but it's far." "What are we waiting for? I asked panicked, as I heard the lost boys getting closer, Lead the way. He nodded, and we both took off running at lightning speed.

**Third Person POV:**

Back in the enchanted forest, Neal and Milan entered The Dark Ones castle, "it appears abandoned," Milan says with her hand on the hilt of her sword. "No someone's here," Neal says while walking to the far side of the room just then an arrow embeds itself in the wall, in front of Neal's face making him scream, and jump back in shock. "The first was a warning shot milady, chivalry, and all that," a voice said behind them, making Neal turn around, and Milan draw her sword, "who are you?" Milan, demands pointing her sword towards the man with the bow and arrow,

"The names Robin," "no way, Robin Hood," Neal says in awe, "I'd Bow but this quiver is rather tight, now what are you doing trespassing in my castle?" Robin hisses out through clenched teeth. "This castle belongs to The Dark One, it is you who trespasses," Milan said, stepping closer to Robin, with her sword still raised,

"The Dark One hasn't been here since the queen's curse, if he shows up I'll be happy to vacate." "No that's Fine Neal said, you can have in fact, I just need to look around,"

"And who are you to grant such a title," Robin asks pointing his arrow towards Neal. "In this land I'm known as Balefire, I'm his son." "My apologies," Robin says while lowering his bow, "please go ahead." "What don't want to see ID?" Neal asked "Who would claim to be that, who wasn't?" Robin asked an amused look on his face. "Yeah good point," Neal laughs out, Neal then looked around and found what he needed, a crystal ball that showed him where Emma is.

* * *

**Hayley's POV:**

"Watch out!" I yelled, throwing my hand out, stopping us from going over a very high cliff. "D_amn that's a long way down," I think, feeling very nauseous. _ What do we do? Is there another way to the echo caves?" I ask mystery boy, my voice rising in panic as I hear the lost boys getting closer.

"No, we're done for, if I give them the pixie dust, maybe they will let us live." He chokes out, looking very pale. "We are so not giving up," I say while yanking the pixie dust from around his neck. "_This is such a bad idea," I think_ while backing the both of us up, "what are you doing?" Mystery boy asks in panic. "Getting a running start," I say calmly. "Why?" He asks in confusion. "Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying, you just have to believe," I said while grabbing his hand and lacing our fingers together. "I told you the dust doesn't work." He said uneasiness clear in his eyes. "Don't worry It should be fun," I smile. Taking a deep breath, I start to run, gripping his hand tighter, as I pulled us over the edge. Green sparkling dust shot out around us, as we flew through the Neverland sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**i own nothing except my oc**

* * *

**Third Person POV,**

* * *

We don't have to do it this way, Regina said, while everyone walked up along the sand, I can fix the Jolly Roger, my magic is powerful enough, and we can execute the pirates plan.

Sneak attack? Emma asked let's not be naïve. Save your magic because Pan already knows where here, it's time we stop running Emma sighed while looking down, Gold's was right; this land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy at each other's throats to be believers, I was as wrong as anybody else, but it's time for all of us to believe Emma said snapping her head up. Not in magic but in each other.

You want us to be friends? After everything that's happened between us-

I don't want or expect that, Emma said cutting Regina off, I know there's a lot of history here, and a lot of hate.

Actually I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me. Hook said smirking in Emma's direction.

We don't need to be friends; Emma said rolling her eyes, but we know is that the only way to get Henry back is to cooperate,

with Regina and Hook? David asked disbelievingly, no Emma we have to do this the right way.

No we don't Emma said looking at David, we just need to succeed, we just need to be who we are, a hero, a villain, a pirate, because we're going to need all those skills rather we can stomach them or not.

And what is your skill, savoir Regina asked.

I'm a mother, and now I'm also your leader, so you either help me get my son back, or get out of the way Emma said walking away, while everyone else looked at each other, giving a silent agreement with their eyes, and then started walking to follow Emma into the jungle…

* * *

**Hayley's POV,**

_I'm too young to die!_ _ I screamed in my head _as we fell to the hard ground, sliding across the dirt.

See if you believe anything is possible, I said while standing up and looking up into mystery boy's gorgeous green eyes. You couldn't be more right Hayley; he said with an evil smirk on his face, how do you know my name? I asked while backing up cautiously, I never told you.

Let's make it game. He said walking up to me and leaning in close, a puzzle to solve,

You lied to me you are a lost boy I said backing away, you work for Pan

Not exactly, I am Peter Pan,

But you told Greg and Tamara that magic is bad, why? I asked, because it's so much easier to get people to hate something then to believe he said raising his eyebrows. _Man this this guy is like creepy hot, dammit Hayley what did you get yourself into I yelled in my head_.

Why did you bring me here? I asked curiously, for quite some time I sought something extremely important, something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries, he said while walking around me, what? I asked.

The heart of the truest believer, and when you took that pixie dust Hayley and jumped off that cliff he said while knocking on a tree, you proved yourself, you are the lucky owner of that very special heart, and now you and it are mine, he said pointing at himself. Come on boys he yelled!

And then, about 20 boys starting emerging from the jungle, surrounding us,

I tried to run, but I didn't get very far as Peter caught me around the waist pulling me tight against him. Let's play he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

* * *

**reviews are welcomed** .


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Emma heard the cries of children from the jungle, making her toss and turn in her sleep. She gasped awake jumping up and drawing her sword. "Guys wake up!" She yelled trying to wake her parents, when no one answered her she turned around and walked into the jungle.

Leaning against a tree,

"Your Emma right," He asked. "I wonder why they can't hear the crying,"

"Who are you?" Emma asked suspiciously. "Oh did I forget to introduce myself. I'm Peter, Peter Pan," he said, Laughing when Emma slammed him against a tree, with her sword at his throat. "Where's Hayley?" She asked angrily. "You've got fire," Peter said smiling, "I like fire." "Where's my daughter?" Emma asked again,

"Hayley still alive, if that's what you're worried about," Peter said rolling his eyes.

"Why the hell did you take her?" Emma asked, while pressing her sword harder against his throat. "She's a very special girl Emma," Peter replied. "I know, that doesn't answer my question, what do you want with her?"

"I came here to see who I was up against, the savoir," Peter said sarcastically; "I've got to say I'm not disappointed." "What do you say now, are you going to tell me How I'm never going to see Hayley again," Emma said glaring at him. "No I'm going to help you find her, I'll give you a map," he said, pulling a map out of from his shirt, as Emma backed away.

"A map that will lead you straight to your daughter,

"If this is some kind of trap, she said threateningly." He started laughing, "I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises, the path too Hayley is on this parchment." "Why are you giving it to me?" Emma asked lowering her sword.

"See it's not about finding Hayley, it's how you find her, and Emma, you're the only one who can," he said holding the map out to her. She rolled her eyes taking the map and looking down at the it.

"It's blank," she deadpanned looking up; "you'll only be able to read that map, when you stop denying who you really are," Peter said as he started to back up. She looked down to study the map again, and by the time she looked back up, Peter was gone.

"No one's here," Mary Margaret said, as everybody walked down a down a hill in to what looked like a camp. "Maybe your spell didn't work Regina." "Yes blame me again," Regina said glaring at Mary Margaret.

"Guys hold on," Emma said as she looked up to see what appeared to be a boy standing on a hill above them.

"Hi Emma," Peter said as he turned around making everybody stop, frozen. "Where the hell is Hayley?" Emma yelled. "You broke the rule's, that's not fair, bad form," Peter said walking further up the hill. "I expect more from you captain," "aye and you'll get it," Hook snapped. "Give Hayley to me," Emma said pleadingly.

"Sorry can't, don't you know, cheaters never win," Peter said as lost boys came out from everywhere, surrounding Emma and the others.

"Watch out for their arrows, there laced with dreamshade," Hook warned. That's when the lost boys started firing arrows.

* * *

**Hayley POV,**

"_Ugh! I am so bored!" I yelled in my head, _Peter and almost all the lost boys left to do God knows what, while I have been sitting here for an hour with two lost boys guarding me, I tried to run but that didn't end well as they kept dragging me back, eventually they had to tie me to one of the many palm trees in this place,_ "I mean a freaking palm tree, jerks!" I screamed at them in my head. _I stopped my excessive thinking as I heard them whispering to each other, I couldn't really hear them so I listened harder.

"I wonder when Peter's going to be done terrorizing that girls family," one asked, "probably end up killing one of them," the other replied. _Oh no," I thought in my head. "I have to help them." _I started struggling against the ropes loosening them a little, but I couldn't get free, then I had an Idea, "_Jack Sparrow moment," I laughed in my head._ The lost boys where to busy talking to each other, to pay any attention to me, so I started to scoot up the palm tree, all the way to the top. I stood up shaking off the ropes and balancing myself, I walked over to the edge and looked over to see if the two lost boys noticed anything, they didn't, so I jumped down, landing on top of them, and knocking the two boys unconscious.

I was running very far and very fast through the jungle, "_I have to find them," numerous horrible scenarios racing through my head. _I started to speed up as I heard yelling and arrows being fired, eventually I came up on a rocky hill. I froze, when I saw Peter standing there, staring at something in amusement, and then I looked over to see my family fighting lost boys.

"Mary Margaret!" I heard David yell pushing her out of the way just as an arrow came at them, slicing through David's jacket. "No!" I screamed rushing towards them. Peter's head snapped in my direction, shock on his face.

"Stop!" Peter yelled to the lost boys. "Whoa there," Peter said Grabbing me and wrapping his arms around my waist, stopping me before I could get very far. I tried to move but it proved very difficult, as his arms felt like steel bands around me.

"Hayley!" Everybody said in shock.

"Are you all OK?" I asked concerned. I didn't get to hear there answer as the two lost boys I knock unconscious came running into a clearing breathless. "Stefan? Dylan? How did she get here?" Peter asked glaring at them, "We don't know," the boy Dylan said. We we're just sitting there guarding her like you told us to, and then everything went black.

Peter look to me raising an eyebrow at me in amusement, I just shrugged my shoulders. Looking away and trying not to laugh.

"This family reunion is sweet; really it is. But we really must be going," Peter said smirking at my family while sweeping me into his arms bridal style. "Boys let's go," Peter said as he started to walk away.

"No! Hayley!" Emma yelled. "I'll get you back I promise!" I just stared at them frozen in silence. Knowing there was nothing I could do. Tears started forming in my eyes as everybody disappeared from sight.

"I can walk you know," I said turning my attention on Peter.

"I know, but I can't have you trying to escape now can I" Peter said smirking at me. His smirk turning into a frown once he saw the tears in my eyes. "So you're going to carry me all the way back to camp?" I asked. "Yes," he answered looking away; I said nothing, Laying my head down on his shoulder, as a wave of exhaustion overcome me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Hayley's POV, **_Dream:_

_I'm lying on the floor a pool of my own blood forming around me, in a place I once called home, I'm going to die I think as the man I've been running from for five years, comes to stand over, My blood dripping from his hands. He raises his fist; I close my eyes as his fist comes towards me for that one final blow that will end my life._

I wake up gasping for air as someone is shaking me.

I look up to find Peter on the ground next to me, with his hands clamped down on my arms, leaning over me with a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok Hayley?" Peter asked while pulling me to my feet. "I'm fine," I said looking around to see the lost boys forming a circle around us. "What happened?" I asked looking at Peter, as I don't remember falling asleep. "You were screaming," Peter said removing his hands from my arms "Very loudly I might add. "Sorry," I said smiling shyly.

"Come on," Peter said grabbing my arm and pulling me to stand in the middle of camp. "Here," he said handing me an apple. "I don't like apples," I said handing it back to him.

"Who doesn't like apples?" He asked looking at me; "it's a family thing," I replied,

He nodded his head while picking up a cross bow, "well don't worry," he said walking over to me, "there not for eating. It's for a game a really fun game, I call it target practice," he said pointing the cross bow at me.

"What's target practice?" I asked wary, pushing the cross bow away from my face,

"You're about to find out, Felix! Get over," Peter yelled as Felix walked over to us stopping right next to Peter. "We have a story here, where a man once shot an apple off I sons head with an arrow, let's find out if it's possible," Peter said handing me the cross bow.

I looked down to study the cross bow, and I noticed something dripping from the tip of the arrow, "what's this black stuff?" I asked looking at Peter. "Dreamshade it's the deadliest plant on the island," he replied handing Felix the apple in his hand.

"Then why is it on the arrow?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "Motivation not to miss," Peter smirked. "_What is up with his smirking," _I think while shaking my head. "Come on lost girl, shoot," Felix said, putting the apple on his head.

"I'm not a lost girl," I said looking at him with a blank expression, pointing the cross bow at the apple above his head, _I really hope I don't_ _hit him _I think as I shoot.


	6. Chapter 6

**i own nothing except my oc.**

**facts about the story.**

**Emma is 34 Hayley is 18. **

**Hayley found Emma at 16.**

**Hayley has a different back story. (will be explained later)**

**Hayley was adopted by Regina at age 13.**

**Well that's it enjoy the chapter! follow, favorite, review.**

* * *

**Hayley's POV,**

The arrow shot forward. I breathed a sigh of relief when the arrow pierced the apple making it fall to the ground; all the lost boys erupt into cheers. Told you It was exhilarating Peter said walking up behind me, taking the cross bow from me and throwing it to the ground.

Come on, he said grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around leading me to a log across from camp, look at the fun there having, Peter said gesturing to the lost boys as we both sat down, you can do whatever you want here.

And they never hurt themselves I ask skeptically, all the time Peter replied, at one time I had four boys with missing fingers, cost of the game they didn't mind he laughed out. I don't belong her I stated, actually you do, Peter said looking at me, we've been waiting for you for a very long time, before you we're even born.

Let's say hypothetically that where true, what do you plan to use me for? I asked looking him straight in the eyes, this place runs on imagination on belief Peter said gesturing around with his hands, but you're world he said pointing at me, stopped believing, magic is dying and you Hayley need to save it.

In my world you mean I corrected him, in every world, you need to bring it back that's your destiny, to return the magic to be the savoir Peter said passionately, my mom Emma's the savoir not me I said looking down, she broke some curse yeah he replied, my head snapped up looking at him in shock, oh I know more than you think Peter said seeing my expression.

What if breaking the curse wasn't what made her the savoir, what if having you was, think about it your where descended from the greatest of light and dark, what do you think that it was a coincidence that the spawn of the dark one met your mother, you we're created for a reason and I can help you find it, so you think I'm supposed to save magic I asked him disbelievingly. Oh I don't think I believe, remember I said I had something to show you, Peter said pulling something out of his shirt pocket, here he said handing me a piece of rolled up paper what is it I ask taking the paper, take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure your the hero magic has been waiting for, Peter said while standing up and walking away.

What if I don't want to be a hero I challenged making him turn around, you remind me of you father Peter said smiling at me, I smiled back looking down as he walked away.

* * *

**Third Person POV,**

Meanwhile back in the enchanted forest, at the dark castle,

I'll be right here next to the window, robin you behind the table, Neal you need to be there under the sill Milan ordered you'll come up right under the shadow, that's a good plan Robin said impressed, I know Milan replied, man thanks again Neal said to Robin, thank me when you family's back together Robin said looking at Neal.

Neal signed looking down, what? Robin asked.

I'm going to save them, but back together we'll see. I thought you said you loved them, Robin asked looking confused. Oh I do but we'll see if I can earn it back, why wouldn't you? Milan asked looking to Neal, because I screwed up the first time, Neal signed looking down, hopefully I get another chance.

When Emma said she loved me I waited way too long to say I felt the same, I won't make that mistake again. I'm sure she will forgive Milan said smiling.

Hope so, I learned that lesson the hard way. When you love someone you don't keep it in, you say it Neal said as the front doors to the dark castle opened revealing little Roland walking up to his dad. Now, Robin said kneeling down to his son, daddy's going to be right there Robin said point under the table, now it might be loud but nothing's going to hurt you, do you understand? Yes Roland said nodding his head.

Good do you remember what you have to say Roland? Robin asked, yeah I say I belie_ no! Everybody yelled, not yet everybody in positions Milan ordered.

Ok. Robin said kissing Roland's head and getting up to go hide behind the table. Ok Roland, say it. I Believe! Roland said. Everyone waited, for something to happen.

Maybe if he says it again one more time Neal pleads, no I'm sorry mate that's it Robin said. Then the window bursts open revealing a misty black shadow with yellow eyes, Robin panics picking up Roland as the shadow comes towards him ah! Roland yells when the shadow grabs his sleeve. I got it Milan says rushing forward, and cutting through Roland's sleeve making the shadow let go.

As the shadow starts to retreat back out the window. Neal jumps out the window barely grabbing the shadows foot. Everyone smiles as the shadow sores through the sky, leading Neal to find his family.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Hayley's POV:**

I sat there staring at the rolled up paper. I took a deep breath, unrolling the paper and what I saw shocked me, there on the paper was a sketched out drawling of me, every detail correct. Down to my long curly black hair, dark sapphire blue eyes, rosy pink lips, and my pale almost translucent skin. "_What the hell! You've got to be kidding me,"_ I shout in my head, rolling up the paper and tossing it to the ground behind me. Shaking my head, I lay down next to the log I was sitting on, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Dream:**

"_Push, Hayley!"_

"_I'm trying, Fredrick." I panted breathlessly; "we've been training all day. Can't we take a break?" I flinched once the words left my mouth, as I knew what was coming. He raised his hand, striking me across the face, making me fall to the ground.__"A break, He asked?" You are such a week little girl, he sneered. His foot came forward, the front of his boot connecting with my stomach, making me curl into a ball. "Stop, I pleaded." "You want me to stop?" He asked leaning down and grabbing a fist full of my hair. Yanking my head back, and pulling my face towards him. "Then make me."_

My eyes snapped open. I lay there, breathing heavily. Staring into the sun filled sky and watching the clouds move around, trying to calm my breathing. Once my breathing was calmer, I turned over on my side, closing my eyes, hoping I couldn't get a few more hours of sleep. "Bad dream?" My eyes flew open. I looked over seeing Felix, the boy I shot an arrow at. Standing there, staring at me; shocked, I jumped up into a sitting position. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Felix said apologetically. "You didn't startle me," I assured him, with a smile. He smiled back; here he said handing me a bowl of what appeared to be blueberries. "Thanks" I said taking it. "You're welcome" he said, sitting down next to me. "So…. did you have a bad dream?" Felix asked, looking down. _More like nightmare. _"No, I lied He nodded, seeming to understand that I didn't want to talk about it. "So Hayley, how do you like the island so far?" Felix asked smirking at me. "Oh it's great," I say sarcastically. I was kidnapped by two psychotic people, chased through a jungle by some very Loyal lost boys, and then kidnapped again by you're very… I paused. "What is the word I'm looking for?" "Crazy leader," Felix offered, smiling at me in amusement.

"Yes, I said laughing," You're very crazy leader. "They didn't mention all this fun in the brochure," I said, my voiced layered with sarcasm. We both burst out laughing. "You too look cozy." We stopped laughing. Looking over, and seeing Peter standing in front of us, staring at Felix with a blank expression on his face. "Hey Pan," Felix said. "Felix, Peter replied dryly" I looked between the too, as they stared at each other; Peter glaring, Felix looking slightly nervous. "Hi Peter! I said cheery," trying to break the tension. "Hi Hayley," Peter said, smiling at me. "Felix, do you mind if I borrow Hayley?". Peter said, while holding his hand out to me, and turning his head to look at Felix. "No!" Felix said jumping up; "I'm going to go see what the lost boys are up to." "Bye Hayley" Felix said nodding at me, then turning and walking away quickly. "Bye Felix!" I shouted as he was almost at the other side of the camp. I turned to look at Peter, who was waiting patiently for me to take his outstretched hand. I placed my hand in his, and shivered; his hand was ice cold, "_is he always so cold?" _He gripped my hand, pulling me fast to my feet; I flew into him, stumbling. He let go of my hand, grabbing my arms to keep me from falling. We we're flushed against each other, I could feel his warm breath on my face. My eyes moved to his mouth, his lips looked soft and warm, and they we're so close I wanted to press mine to his. "Are you ok?" Peter asked looking at me, "yes I said," snapping out of it. "Good, Peter said letting go of me," "so did you need something?" I asked, taking a couple steps back. He nodded, smiling at me. "I want to show you something.

_We've been walking for what felt like two hours. Peter hasn't said a word since we left camp, And I'm getting really tired of pushing all these wet leaves out of my face. Peter was still holding my hand, Witch made me think. "I have no idea why I went with him in the first place," I don't trust him. "Ok that's a lie, I do trust him," "I know, I shouldn't. But for whatever reason I do." And it annoys me, to no end. And, I still don't know where we're going. "Maybe he's taking me somewhere to kill me?" "Death," That's what most people in this world, or any world are afraid of, is to die. "But the thought of it, really doesn't bother me." To me dying would be more like freeing yourself of all the pain that's inside you, to let go of all the regret, guilt and, heartache. "So, no the thought of death, doesn't bother me," "it'd free me."_

"OK, it's just up this hill," Peter said pointing at a pretty steep looking hill. "Come on, He said tugging at my hand. By the time we made it up the hill, I was breathless. "There, look" Peter said, stopping us. I looked over, staring in awe, and seeing the most beautiful thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Third Persons POV:**

Hayley stared in awe at the almost setting sun. The sun was stretched over a huge drop off, it was so close, she felt that if she reached her hand out she could

touch it. "It's beautiful," Hayley breathed out, Smiling, as the canopy of trees surrounding the sun swayed softly in the breeze "Magnificent," Peter agreed his

eyes on Hayley. "Why did you bring me here Peter?" Hayley asked turning around to face him. "I don't know," Peter shrugged stepping closer to her. You're

away from your family, and you probably miss them." Peter sighed; I thought it might cheer you up." "That's very nice," Hayley said slowly wondering if he was

just manipulating her, or if he was actually sincere, she hoped for the latter. Peter scoffed. "I'm anything but nice." "Well Hayley grinned. I don't know you well

enough to make that sort of assumption, "So, I'll just have to decide that for myself, Hayley retorted teasingly. "Ok," Peter nodded, but I have to warn you. You

will be disappointed." "We shall see, Hayley said laughing in her head, ugh I just sounded like my mom. Hayley signed, walking over to the drop off. She sat

down and dangled her feet over the edge. "How far up are we?" Hayley asked looking down and noticing a small lake. It was a pretty unique sight. One side was

a light sparkling blue; we're the sun shined on it. It looked like tiny stars we're scattered across the top. The other side was reflected with shadows, turning it to

a dark sapphire midnight blue. "A couple hundred feet," Peter answered, sitting next to Hayley. "Why," Peter grinned, are you scared?" "No," Hayley chuckled

looking down. I like being up this high, it makes me feel …. Hayley paused. "Free," Peter finished. Hayley raised her head, not responding. Looking into his liquid

green eyes, Hayley wondered how you could connect, let alone tolerate someone who hurt you family, and basically kidnapped you. "Peter," Hayley whispered.

"Yes?" Peter asked quietly. Hayley exhaled. "Please don't hurt my family."


	9. Chapter 9

**Really long wait sorry about that! Disclaimer: i own nothing. btw this chapter is a redo.**

* * *

Peter signed, looking away. "You can't want to hurt an entire family, you have to care Peter."

Peter's head snapped in Hayley's direction.

"No,"Peter hissed, "I don't care." he jumped to his feet.

"Don't try to find any _goodness_ Peter spat the word. "In me, Hayley, there is none, obviously bringing you here, gave you the wrong impression about me. So," Peter grabbed my arms, pulling me to my feet.

"I think it's time we go."

"No," I wrenched myself away, as he started to pull me with him.

"No," Peter repeated, surprised. "I'm not going anywhere, until you promise not to hurt my family," Hayley demanded.

"I'm sorry Hayley, I can't promise that," Peter said not sounding sorry at all. "Let's make a deal," Hayley suggested. "A deal," Peter said his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"What kind of a deal?"

"A deal where you or anybody on this island, leave my family alone, and in return I won't take a dive over the edge of this cliff." Hayley said, daringly backing up until her feet where have off the edge. She's just crazy enough to do it; maybe she even yearns to do it. It's not she has anything to lose. Panic flashed across Peter's face seeing her so close to the edge but, was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"And what if I say no? You're not going to jump," Peter laughed. "We're close to a hundred feet high up; do you know how much that's going to hurt, with that much distance? I mean…..,"

Peter examined her with a look between concern and pity. "You don't look like you can survive one little blow, let alone a hundred foot drop into a riven that's below twenty degrees.

Now he knew that he was lying. She looked the farthest thing from weak; she was all delicate features yet strangely muscular at the same time; let's just say she didn't look like a normal 18 year old girl. "You know I'm used to being underestimated but, you go ahead and try me." The grin she gave away was one of pure cockiness. She's always been preserved as a weak little girl but, she wasn't a little girl anymore, she wasn't going to just sit around and let her family pace a price they shouldn't have to pay because of who she is. She may be a lot of things, but she's not weak not anymore. So what she said next wiped the smug look right off Peters face.

"You won't like what happens," Hayley finished her eyes hard and threatening. The expression on her face was not that of a human. Peter faltered slightly.

"You know, I could easily stop you," Peter stepped forward, but the uneasiness in his eyes said otherwise

"Yes you could," Hayley nodded. "But that would be rather futile."

"And why is that," Peter chuckled. "I know you need me for something Peter, as much as you might want to think so, I'm not stupid. so it might be hard to use me, when I do everything in my power, to keep you from getting what you want and, trust me," Hayley smiled. "I will succeed.

"But that doesn't have to happen, as long as you promise not to hurt my family. She said her face softening.

"I'm sorry Hayley. Peter grinned, "but I'm going to have to call your bluff."

Hayley signed in disappointment, as she took the step she needed to tumble right over the edge. It was nothing like the jump her and Peter made when Hayley first came to the island, because instead of flying like the first, time she fell hurtling downwards. "No," Peter shouted rushing forward just as Hayley's body submerged under the water.

* * *

**Hayley's POV.**

"No," I heard right before, what I imagine smacking into a concrete pavement feels like. My bones and muscles locked like the steel latches in a vault. It was paralyzing. As if that wasn't bad enough, it felt like a thousand tiny needle where pricking my skin. Black spots started to cloud my vision, from the lack of oxygen getting to my brain. So of course that would make me start to fade into unconsciousness. I tried to stay awake, I really did, but I didn't exactly. Have control over my body at the moment. Dimly I felt something grab me, as the blackness finally took me.

Everything was completely and blissfully black. I couldn't move or see and, most importantly I couldn't feel and it was absolutely wonderful, I was enjoying every second of it. That is until I felt a faint pressure in my chest,

_No _I groaned _I don't want to feel anything. _ But of course that didn't matter. The pressure grew heavier when feeling started to come back to me. A burning sensation was forming in my stomach "Come on," _great now I'm hearing voices, like I'm not crazy enough._ "Open your eyes."

_Ugh demanding voices at that, _but that voice sounded so familiar though. The burning started to painfully spread throughout my body until I felt it at the base of my throat, climbing its way up_. _

_Oh crap what now!_ I exclaim in exasperation. By now the burning was all the way up my throat. I jerked forward.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Hayley jerked forward, sputtering water out like a dang faucet.

"That's it, get it all out," Peter said rubbing soothing circles into her back. Hayley coughed a couple more timesmaking sure all the water was out

"You okay?" Peter asked calmly, like this was the most normal thing in the world. Hayley nodded as he helped her to her feet,

"good," Peter laughed a glint of anger in his eyes, making Hayley take a step back but it was too late, Peter already had her in a vice like grip and was pushing her into a tree, successfully pinning her Hayley winced as she hit the tree, the hard bark digging into the skin on her back.

"Don't ever do that again," Peter hissed. When Hayley stayed quite Peter pushed her harder against the tree, making Hayley grunt in annoyance.

"Do you understand me?"

As Peter said this anger sparked in her, In a flash too fast for Peter, Hayley grabbed the hand at her left shoulder gripping his wrist, stepping behind him and binding his arm at the elbow.

Latching onto his left shoulder and, slamming the front of his body into the tree, switching places with him. Peter grunted in pain as I pushed his hand up, digging it into his shoulder blade. I put my mouth at his ear.

"Let's get something straight here, you don't control me Peter," Hayley stated calmly. Strangely he liked the way his named sounding coming out of her mouth; witch really pissed him off because he shouldn't be thinking things like that.

"You're crazy," Peter laughed. "Dare I say, maybe even more than me," Which is saying a lot because he is one crazy s.o.b;

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you,"

Hayley smiled, as she let him go. He turned around rubbing his arm. "I'm going back to camp," Hayley signed walking away.

"Now you can either show me the way back, or I can wonder aimlessly around and, get myself into all sorts of trouble," she grinned over her shoulder. She didn't wait for an answer as she continued walking And, Peter had no choice but to follow.


	10. Not a chapter, please read!

**Okay a couple of facts;**

**1: I changed my username to ILoveMyNephew99.**

**2: I re-wrote all the chapters, so please go back and read them. If you don't want to re-read them all please re-read chapter 9.**

**PS. I'm very new at this, so sorry for any mistakes, and or late updates. Please leave a review and, I'm up for any constructive criticism. Thanks you guys are the best!**

**-ILoveMyNephew99 **


End file.
